


31. Swear

by parka_girl



Category: Block B, Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31. Swear

"Swear it." Jiho was yelling. "Just fucking swear it." 

Myungsu stopped and turned around. "I can't." 

Jiho was standing with his arms crossed, staring at him. There was a gulf between them, really a road, but it felt like a gulf. Cars crossed in front of them, splashing them both with water. Myungsu shoved his hands in his pockets, staring Jiho down. 

"You can't swear?" Jiho called, stepping far too close to the road. His toes, Myungsu observed, were tipping over the edge of the curb. 

Myungsu wanted to swear it, he really did. He just couldn't. "I can't." He shouted back. 

"Can't what, Myungsu. Say that you want to be with me forever? Say that I'm the one you want?" Myungsu heard the catch in Jiho's voice, he knew he was crying. And he never cried. 

"Jiho." Myungsu forced his voice louder, over the rumble of a truck. He should just cross over to him. But it hurt too much. 

"Myungsu, you can't be like this." Jiho shouted, his voice getting lost in the rush of cars. 

Myungsu thought about their relationship. It was a mess. They had almost nothing in common, one or two friends, some manga and anime. They only knew each other because they always ordered the same thing as each other at a coffee shop. And yet the last thing Myungsu wanted to do was break up with Jiho. 

The idea of spending his life with anyone else was too hard, too painful, to think about. All he wanted was Jiho. Standing there, half covered in water from the cars on the road, the earlier rainstorm, Myungsu wondered what the fuck he was doing. Why he was so scared of telling Jiho how he really felt. 

They met because they both ordered the same drink and went to reach for it at the same time. They'd laughed and chatted, talking about the manga they were both reading. Jiho was younger, but basically they were the same age. Myungsu hadn't had a friend his age in, well, a long time. Mostly he spent his time working or taking photographs. Jiho was a singer, a rapper, and Myungsu liked to go to his gigs. 

He hadn't really been interested in rap, not until they started dating. And then he'd started hanging out with Jiho's friends. They thought he was weird, too skinny and too pretty. They called him names, some to his face and some behind his back. Myungsu didn't mind, he figured it was par for the course, it had been in high school. But Jiho was having none of it. He'd bitched as his friends and that's how they came out. Accidentally. 

Jiho had lost friends. Myungsu, who'd only had a few to begin with, hadn't. They'd already known, both that Myungsu liked boys and that Jiho was his boyfriend. Jiho hadn't cared, too much. He'd always promised Myungsu that the people who didn't accept him weren't the people he wanted to be friends with anyway. 

Myungsu looked across the street and saw Jiho watching him. The argument they'd had, earlier in the day, was mostly about that. That and the fact that Jiho had written a song for him. And then performed it. In front of an audience and Myungsu. He'd been backstage, but he could hear the girls screaming for him. They hadn't known who it was for, but Jiho had kept looking off stage and Myungsu had started to cry, a little. He'd held it together, until Jiho had gotten off stage. And then, instead of telling Jiho how much he loved it. How much he loved him, he ran. 

Maybe it was because of the fight earlier in the day. About friendship. About how hard it was for Myungsu to accept things (even though his friends and even his boyfriend were far more accepting). About how Jiho shouldn't have to sacrifice everything for their relationship. Myungsu played their argument over and over in his head. Jiho's words echoing around him. And suddenly, so suddenly his head jerked up and he met Jiho's gaze across the street, everything made sense. 

_I'd sacrifice everything again, if it meant being with you._ Jiho's words, like little knives pushing their way into him. 

_But you shouldn't have to._ Myungsu's weak argument. His fear so obvious in his voice. The yelling right outside the club. 

Myungsu stared at Jiho, held his gaze. "I'm sorry!" He shouting. It was starting to rain again. He was cold, wet and tired. He just wanted to cross the street. 

Jiho shouted back at him. "What?" 

Myungsu shook his head. He looked at Jiho, then to the left. One car zoomed past. The light went red. Myungsu looked right, the light was just turning green. If he ran, he could make it. And so he took of. He stepping in puddles, getting his feet soaking wet, but he didn't care. 

He reached the side where Jiho was standing, open mouthed and with a look of fear crossing his face. Jiho pulled Myungsu to him, just as a car zoomed behind him, soaking them both all over again. 

"You idiot. You giant fucking idiot." Jiho said. "I cannot believe you just --" Myungsu cut him off with a kiss. 

Jiho's mouth was hot, hard against his. Myungsu kissed him harder. The first time he'd done so in public, where the whole world could see them. And he finally, suddenly finally, didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Jiho's neck, clinging to him the way he only did when they were alone. He felt Jiho's arms sliding around him, holding onto him just as tightly. He kissed him harder, knowing that when they finally, he was going to have to say it, finally say it. 

Myungsu pulled back first, not far, but enough so he could talk. "I swear." He whispered. 

Jiho didn't answer, he looked shocked, surprised. Emotional. 

"What you … that song." Myungsu felt the tears on his face, mixing with the rain. He didn't know if Jiho could tell, he didn't care. "I swear I want to be with you forever. I want to be with you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts." The words spilled out of them, between them. 

Jiho was crying, Myungsu was sure of it. And then they were kissing. He could taste the salt of their tears mixing with the rain. He kissed Jiho harder, he twisted his fingers in Jiho's wet hair as they pressed their bodies impossibly closer. 

He didn't need to hear Jiho say it. He didn't need to hear him swear to it. Because he knew. Because Jiho had said it before, to him, in the song, in the way he looked at Myungsu. And now, like this. They didn't need to say it at all, because it was right there. The way Jiho's hands were pushing under Myungsu's shirt. The way Myungsu's hand was twisted in Jiho's hair. The way they were kissing. It was everywhere, it was between them and it was them. Myungsu just wondered why it'd taken him so long to realize it. And then Jiho was kissing him again and he wasn’t wondering anymore.


End file.
